Peut-être
by Leptitloir
Summary: "Quelque chose tournait dans la tête de Louis, quelque chose que Noé ne pouvait saisir pleinement, mais qu'il apercevait parfois dans le reflet de sa pupille, au travers de ses gestes brusques. Un souffle dans ses murmures, une langueur dans son geste, un tremblement le long de sa fine mâchoire." (Louis x Noé, yaoi, spoil chapitre 9)


Bonjour les gens !

Avant que vous ne commenciez à lire l'OS qui suit, j'apporte deux-trois petites précisions histoire d'éclairer certains points, sinon z'allez pas tout comprendre :

-Déjà, cette fanfiction se base sur le chapitre 9, donc spoil pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu jusque-là ! (Même si vu qu'on n'a pas encore eu droit à la version papier, je suppose que ceux qui passeront auront déjà lu les scans en lignes.)

-Ensuite, j'ai changé quelques éléments du manga, même si il n'y rien de vraiment bouleversant. Donc la fanfiction prend place après la mort de Mina, mais dans une éventualité où Louis serait toujours en vie (J'ai pas fait ça par hasard, je voulais tout simplement exploiter sa maladie qui éclate vraiment quant au moment où la petiote est condamnée :3 Et accessoirement imaginer comment Louis et Noé ont vécu l'événement, mais ça n'a pas une très grande place.)

Sinon, je préviens, y a pas vraiment eu de relecture extérieur, et j'ai beau avoir retravaillé et relu (Relu le 24 après avoir rédigé plus de la moitié de l'OS dans la nuit du 23, mais chut.), j'ai surement laissé filer des fautes, je les vois rarement toutes ^^ Je préviens aussi que cette histoire comporte des passages qui impliquent de la romance entre homme (du yaoi, donc) alors ceux qui aiment pas, évitez de lire. Bon y a rien de choquant, mais je dis quand même.

Pour finir, faut savoir que c'est un cadeau de Noël, à la base (Syln, mon amour de ma vie, regarde ton joli cadeau ! :D) et que Syln a également posté le sien sur le site ! (Vous trouverez vite, y a pas 36 fanfictions sur ce manga. Pour l'instant.) Donc je l'ai pas écrit et imaginé comme j'écrirais et imaginerais une histoire destinée à un plus large public. Mais comme le résultat est pas si affreux (Et que j'ai une autre fanfiction à chapitre à poursuivre, accessoirement) je le laisse tel quel.

Bon, c'est à peu près tout ce que j'avais à dire, donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Hésitez pas à donner votre avis, et merci d'être passés lire :3

(Et joyeux Noel en retard, et bonne année en avance.)

xoxoxox

Peut-être

Une ombre, une silhouette. Un fantôme qui glisse contre les murs, les effleure, les épouse, malaimé des rayons lunaires. Un évadé galopant habilement le long des couloirs, qui calcule chacun de ses pas, chacun de ses gestes. La moindre erreur lui semble être fatale. Personne ne doit le surprendre ici. Il est là, clandestin, supplicié du destin. Son temps compté, il le savoure, le décompte seconde après seconde. Il file. Et quand ses doigts s'enroulent autour de la poignée, geste félin, un sourire gagne son visage.

Louis entra à l'intérieur de la chambre convoitée dans le plus grand des silences.

La nuit, partout autour. Un voile minutieusement réparti, qui engloutissait les meubles, le lit, le gamin allongé sous les draps. A peine quelques échappées bleutées pour venir trancher la marée noire. Suffisamment, cependant, pour que le jeune homme puisse se diriger en ces lieux. Le brun s'approcha lentement de la couche, grimpa sur la couverture fraiche. Il repéra sans mal le corps immobile de son compagnon, lequel ne semblait guère se soucier de sa présence. Evidemment, il dormait. Rien d'étonnant, de la part de Noé. Le blondinet voguait toujours dans un paisible sommeil lorsqu'il se risquait à le rejoindre, avide de sa présence.

Et pourtant, parfois, son corps se crispait. Ses mains emprisonnaient les draps, effarées. Ses muscles tendus, il s'affolait, gémissait, aux prises d'un malheureux cauchemar. Ou d'un souvenir, peut-être.

Pas cette nuit, cependant.

Louis glissa sa main neige vers le visage coloré du loir, ses phalanges serpentant le long de sa peau basanée pour venir se cacher entre ses mèches folles. Ils étaient doux, ses cheveux, comme la soie. Pour cela, l'intrus aimait à y laisser couler ses doigts, lorsque ses lèvres ne venaient pas effleurer les brins d'or dans un geste tendre.

« -Idiot … » Murmura l'éveillé, un sourire indéchiffrable flottant le long de sa bouche mesquine.

Il se souvenait encore de l'arrivée du môme au manoir. Un jour, son grand père s'était pointé dans leur demeure, accompagné d'un inconnu au regard tremblotant, incertain. Une pauvre créature fragile. Un bambin égaré, qui les avait dévisagé des pieds à la tête sans comprendre. Son visage masqué par les bandages, à peine pouvaient-ils admirer la joli fleure écarlate qui se dessinait autour de sa pupille.

Un regard suffit à Domi pour s'en amouracher. Aussitôt, elle lui courait après, le pistait dans les couloirs, glissait sous sa porte d'affreux dessins pleins de bons sentiments. Là où l'albinos passait, la gamine suivait toujours, ombre de son ombre. Éternellement belle, l'enfante, habillée tantôt d'une large robe autour de laquelle flottaient ses longs cheveux, tantôt d'une adorable veste qui soulignait déjà sa taille de guêpe. Toujours pour les beaux yeux de Noé.

Pour Louis, il en avait fallu bien plus. D'abord, il avait rejeté le nouveau venu, outré de sa naïveté consternante. Un fils d'humain ? Absurde, les vampires ne fricotaient pas avec l'autre race. S'il était assez stupide pour se satisfaire de la compagnie de ces êtres, il ne survivrait pas longtemps. Sans pitié, il l'asticotait, le tourmentait sans jamais se priver de cracher à l'archiviste le fond de sa pensée. Point de méchanceté dans son comportement, seulement la bêtise enfantine et l'hautaineté des Sades. La conviction d'être supérieur, parce qu'il comprenait mieux que cet inconscient la réalité du monde qui les entourait.

Et puis, peut-être qu'il l'aimait déjà un peu. Alors, en bon gamin amoureux et maladroit, il le malmenait.

Sans se gêner, le vampire vint se caler contre le corps inanimé de son semblable, conservant son emprise sur sa tignasse. Alors un imperceptible frémissement vint perturber le noiraud, lui arrachant un frisson. Sa main posée sur ce petit corps endormi, il pouvait sentir au travers de sa chair le sang qui pulsait brusquement. Un battement faible, régulier, qui murmurait au creux de sa paume. Et sa gorge nue qui profitait des rayons azurés de l'astre … Louis se crispa. Il aurait juré l'entendre, au loin, le chant des saltimbanques éparpillés dans le brouillard. Cette voix qui le guettait, alors qu'il s'assoupissait, chuchotis qui l'enfermait dans sa solitude. Cette entité voleuse de nom.

Et la soif qui croissait alors, désert de sa gorge.

Soudain, le visage paisible de l'enfant s'anima, d'abord faiblement. Un sursaut, un frisson, les plis qui se creusaient au coin de ses yeux. Un soupire, presque un mot échappé, alors qu'enfin ses iris sanglants daignaient s'offrir à la vue du galopin.

Le Sade tiqua. Ça, ce n'était pas prévu. Lui, il préférait admirer Noé dans son sommeil, profitant de la vue de son corps détendue. Un de ces rares moments où l'archiviste retrouvait sa candeur d'antan.

« -Dors, Noé. » Chuchota le clandestin, ramenant sa tête contre son épaule. « Ce n'est pas encore l'heure.

-Louis ?

-Dors. »

Cette voix chaude, ces doigts qui courraient le long de sa nuque, ce ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne. L'unique qui profitait les heures sombres pour venir lui rendre visite. Rassuré par sa présence, le jeune homme à la peau brune se rapprocha de son homologue, inspirant longuement le parfum qu'il dégageait. L'odeur légère de la pluie, celle de la terre mouillée après la tempête. L'eau qui s'infiltrait au plus profond du monde, à l'instar du vampire qui se glissait sous ses draps.

Et la senteur du sang qu'il devinait, pulsant au travers de son cou, comme un appel implicite, honteux.

« -Pourquoi tu es là ? » Demanda l'adolescent d'une voix pâteuse, encore ensommeillé.

« -Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. »

C'était récurent, ces derniers temps. Toujours, les marques noires sous les yeux du brun semblaient s'élargir, alors que son regard tantôt fou scrutait les pieux qu'il sculptait inlassablement. Quelque chose tournait dans la tête de Louis, quelque chose que Noé ne pouvait saisir pleinement, mais qu'il apercevait parfois dans le reflet de sa pupille, au travers de ses gestes brusques. Un souffle dans ses murmures, une langueur dans son geste, un tremblement le long de sa fine mâchoire. Une multitude d'indices minutieusement dissimulés qu'il ramassait un à un.

Louis était malade, peut-être. Mais l'orphelin ne voulait pas y songer.

« -Toi aussi, tu dois dormir … » Lâcha finalement le cadet, se redressant maladroitement pour s'appuyer contre son visiteur. « Tu as l'air fatigué.

-Tu penses ? »

L'énigmatique sourire du garçon vampire s'élargi, sa main venant délicatement se poser contre le cou de son compagnon. Son pouce longeait la peau diaphane, cherchant le pou, alors que son regard venait capturer l'attention de sa proie. Il se pencha un peu vers lui, l'autre ne bougeait plus. Nombre de pensées lui traversaient l'esprit, une vague d'idées parfois tendre, souvent malsaines.

« -Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Noé ? » Demanda finalement l'insomniaque.

« -Oui ...

-Bien. » Un rire lui échappa. « Alors je ne dormirai plus jamais. »

Noé ne comprenait pas, mais quel importance ? Louis aimait l'expression perdue qui parcourait ses traits, l'incompréhension, et la peur qu'il lui inspirait parfois. Il se délectait de toute l'attention que l'archiviste lui portait, même la plus néfaste.

Toujours plus proche, il ne se lassait pas de cajoler son épiderme brun, contemplant le visage égaré qui s'offrait à lui. Bientôt, son index vint taquiner ses lèvres entrouvertes, déformant l'air hébété qu'il devait à la fatigue. Quelque part au milieu de la rangée de dents blanches, les canines dominaient fièrement, deux lames affutées prêtes à l'emploie. Se remémorant leurs jeux d'enfants, les mystérieux dons de l'orphelin, Louis le ramena encore plus près pour venir chuchoter contre ses lèvres, plaisantant à moitié.

« -Tu veux boire ?

-Je peux ? » S'enquit son semblable, sérieux.

« -Si tu veux. »

Appréciant l'invitation, le blond n'eut aucun mal à découvrir l'épaule de son vis-à-vis, se jouant des premiers boutons de sa chemise de nuit. Délicat, il releva la cascade d'ébène qui voilait la peau laiteuse de son camarade, y posant d'abord ses yeux avant ses lèvres. Depuis toujours, il aimait se plonger dans la mémoire de Louis, alors que le gout du sang venait lui chatouiller la langue et le palais. C'était leur petit rituel à eux, leur secret. Le brun lui laissait entrevoir l'obscurité insaisissable de son âme, ce qu'aucun autre ne pouvait saisir. En échange, il s'y plongeait sans peur, acceptait cette part nébuleuse du garçon. Il observait l'enfant égaré, replié sur lui-même, victime de sa propre solitude.

Peut-être bien, oui, que Louis était malade, et qu'il était trop tard. Sans qu'il ne la comprenne vraiment, cette pensée lui serra le cœur.

A peine eu-t-il plongé ses crocs dans sa chaire que son opposé soupira longuement, le serrant aussitôt. C'était délicieux. Sentir l'autre aspirer lentement le fluide vital … Si les humains craignaient les morsures, les vampires s'en délectaient. L'insomniaque plus que tout autre, lorsqu'il sentait le visage de Noé au creux de son cou, ses cheveux qui chatouillaient sa peau, son souffle qui se perdait. Il n'hésita pas à l'étreindre plus fort, rapprochant leur corps, inspirant longuement tout contre son compagnon de nuit.

« -Là … » Il susurrait tout bas, caressant ses épis neige. « Continue autant que tu voudras … »

Encore il soupira, l'encourageant. Ses doigts glissaient sur sa nuque, empreint d'une sensualité qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Cette souplesse dans ses gestes, la courbe redessinée par l'angle de son articulation, et son visage qui semblait tomber, s'abandonnait pour mieux savourer l'emprise de son camarade. Il aimait s'offrir à Noé, le seul élu de sa confiance. L'enfant qui ne comprenait pas encore l'étendue de ses sentiments, bien moins celle de ses désirs, mais qui les partageaient tout de même. Devinait-il sa gueule d'ange quelque part dans ses pensées, tandis qu'il le mordait, comme lorsqu'il s'abreuvait du sang de Domi ? Non, Louis en doutait. Seul embrumait son esprit ce voile épais, sombre, de solitude et de désespoir. Un gamin recroquevillé, terrifié, sanglotant.

La maladie.

Le blond voyait la maladie, oui, mais ne pouvait en saisir l'ampleur. Quelle cruauté.

« Tu te souviens de Mina, Noé ? »

Cruels aussi, ses mots. Louis savait combien le sort de la gamine lui pesait. Ce qui ne l'empêchait aucunement de raviver le souvenir à sa mémoire, de temps à autre.

Le gamin se crispa soudain, sans pourtant libérer la gorge de l'offrant. Son cœur se tordait douloureusement, les mots du brun l'atteignaient au plus profond. Oui, bien sûr qu'il se souvenait. Mina, tendre amie de leur enfance. Mina, et cette nuit tragique. Mina et l'accident. Le sang partout autour d'eux. Les cris.

La mort. La première fois qu'il la voyait en face.

« -Tu t'en veux encore, hein ? » Paisiblement, l'aîné caressait ses cheveux. « C'est idiot, ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu n'y pouvais rien. Personne n'aurait été en mesure de la sauver. »

Et les autres ? Les bambins qui l'avaient aidé à dissimuler la souffrante dans les ruines de l'église, pour finalement périr sous ses crocs ? Des enfants. Tous des enfants, trop jeunes pour comprendre l'étendue de leur erreur, l'inconsciente stupidité de leur geste. La naïveté tuait, quelle invraisemblable découverte ! Dommage qu'elle leur eu couté un prix si élevé que celui de la vie. Il ne restait que Domi, désormais, et Louis. Et le professeur, intervenu in-extremis pour leur sauver la mise. Pas bête, le vieux, il avait deviné le pourquoi de leurs manigances. Etonnant, même, qu'il ne se soit pas présenté plus tôt parmi les décombres pour les sauver, intelligent qu'il était.

Le cœur lourd, l'archiviste se laissa aller aux caresses de son vieil ami. Il n'avait pas pu les sauver, aucun d'entre eux.

« -Et puis je suis encore là, moi, non ? »

Aucune tristesse dans les souvenirs du fils des Sades, tout du moins aucune qui ne filtrait au travers de son sang. Juste l'ombre et le gamin solitaire. Noé ne comprenait pas. Louis ne ressentait-il donc rien à l'idée de leur mort ? Son intégrité se limitait-il à cette seule couleur noire ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il se saisir du moindre fragment de souvenir ?

Et il se remémorait, parfois, son regard aliéné ce soir-là. Dément, insensé, tremblant, son corps arqué, déformé, prêt à bondir, avant que le professeur n'achève brutalement Mina. Ses bras allongés – mais n'était-ce pas l'ombre qui se jouait de ses yeux, dans le fond ?– parsemés de fleurs rouges.

Puis il préférait oublier. Cette ombre folle, ce ne pouvait être lui, après tout.

L'orphelin se redressa enfin, repu. Aucune trace du repas, pas même un mince filet le long de ses lèvres. « Dommage », se dit Louis, songeant qu'il ratait là une belle occasion de l'embrasser.

« -Tu as assez bu ?

-Oui. » Le jeune adolescent hocha la tête, laissant sa main s'attarder sur la fine plaie qu'il venait de dessiner, comme fasciné. « Et toi, tu veux boire ? »

 _Bien sûr que tu veux boire._

Le frère de Domi se crispa. Légère, sa main se perdait quelque part dans le cou du cadet, devinant sous sa peau brune tout un circuit sanguin qui l'attirait. Un millier de rivières écarlates qui courraient dans ce petit corps, des ruisseaux de vies agiles, insaisissables. Il lui aurait suffi de se pencher, seulement, pour y enfoncer ses deux plus fidèles armes. Juste ça, se pencher, chasser la chemise de nuit sur sa frêle épaule, mordre.

Et au loin, la musique des saltimbanques qui lui revenait, le cirque embrumé de son esprit. Encore ce nom, murmure de ses nuits blanches, comme une litanie millénaire qu'il savait par cœur sans en saisir le sens. Elle provenait du plus profond de lui-même.

 _Charlatan_.

« - Non, c'est bon. »

Il ne devait pas craquer, pas obéir à la voix qui le hantait tantôt, depuis la nuit des sacrifiés. Leurs cris d'enfants qui se mêlaient au rire du fou … Il ne fallait pas céder, non. Céder, c'était perdre sa place auprès de Noé, laisser le professeur l'emporter. Après tout, ne se riait-il pas des malades et des condamnés, celui-là?

Plutôt que d'admirer le cou naïvement offert du jeune homme, Louis reporta son attention vers ses immenses yeux rouges, incroyables iris de sang. Il glissa ses mains de part et d'autres du visage de poupée, lequel se peignait d'une expression candide, presque bête, et pourtant tellement douloureuse ! Oui douloureuse, parce que soudain plus adulte depuis la mort de Mina …

Louis se moquait bien des marmots assassinés cette nuit-là. Il n'avait pas su protéger l'innocence de Noé, c'était son seul regret.

 _Mord-le. Vide-le de son sang, et prends-le en toi pour toujours._

« -Je n'arrive pas à voir tes souvenirs, quand je te mords. » Lâcha soudain le fils adopté, habitué aux étranges caresses de son semblable. « Tu es le seul avec qui ça fait ça.

-Tu voudrais fouiller dans mes souvenirs ?

-C'est comme si tu n'en avais pas. »

Toujours exagérément sérieux, le blond le fixait, silencieux. Comme s'il pouvait trouver quelque part dans ces yeux les fragments de mémoire que les échanges sanguins ne lui offraient pas. Et face à ce visage aux allures de question, l'opposé répondit par un immense sourire, caressant machinalement de son pouce la pommette de l'orphelin, tout en masquant péniblement les faibles tremblements de sa main. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer, bien sûr, qui protégeait sa mémoire passée, qui cachait et entremêlait ces filaments qu'il rêvait de relier. Il avait volé jusqu'à son nom …

Charlatan, le voleur de nom. Quelle appellation des plus singulières.

 _Bois. Bois. Bois. Bois. Bois._

Le chant du cirque se répétait infiniment dans sa tête, comme un écho qui se rapprochait. Une musique qui lui écorchait les oreilles, inlassablement. Il haïssait cette maladie fantôme dont il ne pouvait pas même saisir l'essence. Et si elle l'achevait, un jour ? Si elle lui volait ses précieuses heures passées en compagnie de son camarade nocturne ?

Non, non, non. Elle ne l'aurait pas. Il n'était pas aussi faible que Mina, cette pauvre gosse. Tout du moins, il ne voulait pas le croire.

« -C'est mon secret à moi, ça » Louis se pencha un peu plus, son sourire se déformait. « Même toi tu ne peux pas voir ce qui se passe dans ma tête. Mais c'est mieux comme ça, tu sais ? C'est mieux si tu ne vois pas. Si personne ne voit.

-Si personne ne voit quoi ? » L'interrogea le buveur, se rappelant l'image de l'enfant recroquevillé.

« -Lui, Noé. Qui d'autre ? »

Peut-être, oui, que Louis était un peu fou. Un peu trop. Ou alors, c'était la lune bleue dehors qui lui dérangeait la tête, Noé ne savait pas trop. Ce dont il était sûr, en revanche, c'était qu'il souffrait. Quelque chose le blessait, à l'intérieur. Il sentait ses doigts trembler faiblement contre son visage et dans un coin de son œil soufflait un feu nouveau, une lueur. Du désespoir ?

 _Mord-le. Avant qu'il ne te morde aussi. Qui sait qu'il ne t'achèvera pas ? Bois. Bois le danger. Tous, ils sont le danger. Les vampires et les humains. Mina était le danger. Il faut éliminer le danger._

Peut-être qu'il pouvait arrêter ça ? Après tout, l'archiviste savait par cœur les petits travers du brun. Ses désirs, ses faiblesses, les gestes incompréhensibles qu'il répétait pourtant mécaniquement, les pensées sans queue ni tête qu'il échappait parfois. Il avait enregistré les moindres détails de cet être qui le fascinait. Et il existait une chose dont l'adolescent raffolait, une qu'il répétait sans cesse dès lors qu'on ne les surveillait plus. Une phrase formulée maintes et maintes fois pour réclamer, une supplique jusque dans son regard. Un appel sur ses lèvres.

Tout doucement, sans trop réfléchir, Noé se pencha pour embrasser son compagnon, comme lui-même prenait plaisir à le faire lorsqu'ils fuyaient le monde extérieur. Un baiser chaste, furtif. Enfantin. Et soudain, les mains de l'intrus ne tremblaient plus. La musique s'éteignait au loin, Charlatan enfin muselé. Ses immenses iris d'or retrouvaient leur naturel mesquin.

« -Tu me fais peur, Louis. » Murmura le garçon sans origine, à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

Aucun bruit. Brusquement, avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, le vampire à la peau neige se jetait sur lui pour l'embrasser à son tour, bien plus vorace. D'abord un geste léger, une dance, assurée, volage. Puis il s'appuyait un peu plus contre ses lèvres qui ne demandaient que ça, les goutait, y passait sa langue pour en réclamer l'accès. Enfin l'autre lui répondait vraiment, et chacun donnait sans retour. Les bras du malade s'emparèrent de la taille de son camarade, les mains désœuvrées du blondinet ne savaient où se perdre sur ce corps fin. C'était bon, cet échange volé au cœur de la nuit dont nul ne saurait jamais rien. Cette manière encore un peu candide d'aimer.

« -Tu aimes quand on fait ça, Noé ? » S'enquit le brun alors qu'ils se séparaient un instant pour se rallonger sur les draps.

« -C'est toujours toi qui commences. » Répliqua simplement le cadet, oubliant-là quelques rares occasions.

« -Mais tu aimes ?

-Oui. »

Il l'avouait parfois, les joues un peu rouges, le cœur tout retourné. Il aimait embrasser son ami – quel genre ami, puisqu'il aimait l'embrasser ainsi ? Plus encore, il aimait cette manière qu'il avait de passer ses mains le long de son dos, répétant inlassablement le même geste, la même caresse jusqu'à sa nuque. Il aimait comme ses mains fourrageaient parmi ses cheveux, comme son regard traquait le moindre détail à mémoriser, comme ses lèvres courraient sur ses petites mains pour les embrasser, elles aussi. Dans les yeux de Louis, il se sentait important, indispensable. Irremplaçable.

Et puis parfois, il se sentait comme une proie prise au piège.

« -Et moi, tu m'aimes ?

-Aussi. »

C'était logique, non ? S'il aimait ses gestes, sa présence, sa personne, alors il aimait Louis. Rien de bien compliqué à comprendre. Bon, il devait l'avouer, le fils renié des Sades l'effrayait parfois. Il ne pouvait comprendre ce qui se déroulait dans sa tête, ni saisir l'essence de cette obsession qu'il lui vouait, le lieu où s'égarait son esprit lors de ses moments d'absence. Parfois, le vampire taillait machinalement des dizaines de pieux qui s'évaporaient ensuite dans la nature, il lui posait des questions dont aucun ne comprendrait l'utilité. Son corps trahissait un sens excessif de la rigueur dans sa manière même de se mouvoir, et cette sensualité qui l'animait parfois n'avait plus rien d'enfantin.

Mais il l'aimait quand même, et il acceptait la part de mystère qu'il représentait pour lui. Non, pas la part. Louis était un mystère. Une ombre dont il ne pouvait percer les secrets.

« -Moi aussi, Noé. Tu ne dois pas l'oublier. » Il l'embrassa encore, ne se lassant pas de caresser son visage allongé près du sien. « Mais si tu m'aimes, tu dois me promettre une chose. »

Le regard intrigué du plus jeune attisa un sourire sur le visage de l'aîné. Il l'obtiendrait, sa promesse, il le savait. Et rien ne comptait plus, c'était parfait. S'il ce jour arrivait, Noé réaliserait son vœu le plus cher. Le seul qui compterait vraiment. Le reste du monde pouvait bien aller brûler en enfer, si l'autre obéissait à son désir secret, il se moquait éperdument du lieu où irait ensuite pourrir son âme corrompue.

S'il en avait une, bien sûr. Et rien n'était moins certains.

« -Laquelle ? » Demanda l'orphelin.

« -J'ai une faveur à te demander. Je ne peux pas te dire laquelle maintenant, tu comprends ? Ce n'est pas le moment. » Il le rapprocha doucement de lui. « Mais quand l'heure viendra, tu devras la réaliser. C'est très important.

-D'accord.

-Tu promets ? » Insista le jeune homme.

« -Je te le promets. »

Mystérieuse promesse, elle semblait ravir l'étrange vampire qui la réclamait. Ce dernier étreignit son compagnon, d'un geste si fort qu'il en devenait tendre. Mais après tout, cette brusquerie, n'était-ce pas l'amour de Louis, sa manière propre de le montrer ? Aussi sûrement que Noé ne pourrait lui prouver le sien autrement qu'en réalisant son sinistre serment, pieu en main. Un amour étrange qui les attachait tous deux, en pleine éclosion, début de désir qui liait leur lèvres sans jamais aller plus loin.

Mais c'était leur amour quand même, aussi sombre et secret qu'il demeurait. Aussi mal qu'il finirait.

Louis était fou, indéniablement, malade jusqu'à la racine. Au fond de lui, l'archiviste le savait. Mais quelle importance, après tout ?


End file.
